


Inside, Out

by knottedprince



Series: Bottom Lotor [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Begging, Bulges, Cock Cages, F/M, Knotting, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prehensile Tentacle Dick, Restraints, Retractable Dick, Switching, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/knottedprince
Summary: Pwp, Allura plugs Lotor's slit, preventing his ovipositor from extending naturally, and she edges him until he can't take it anymore.





	Inside, Out

Lotor shudders, the floor cold where his bare knees rest on it. The cold floor has nothing to do with his shuddering though - he barely registers anything around him except for her, Allura, standing confidently in front of him, her arms loosely folded in front of her as she contemplates what next to do with her lover. 

Almost absentmindedly, she uncrosses her arms, inspecting the small switch in her hand, and after a moment she activates it. Inside Lotor's slit, a large plug begins vibrating, making his arousal reach almost unbearable levels, and he can't hold back his choked-off moans as his hips jerk aimlessly in desperation. 

The vibrator is tight in his slit, stretching him, while simultaneously plugging it and preventing his ovipositor from extending. His entire body seems to hum with aroused agitation. 

Eventually he gives in, begging his princess to have mercy, his arms straining against the restraints along them. She smiles victoriously at his begging, releasing the switch, before taking him by the shoulders and pulling him to his feet.

Lotor almost immediately collapses against her, his knees weak and shaking. She supports him, brushing back a few loose strands of his hair and making soft noises, before crossing the room with him to move him to a sitting position on her bed. 

He whines and squirms, the position making the plug feel even tighter in his sensitive slit.

"You've done so well, my little pet. Do you think you've earned a reward yet?" She asks, running a hand down his torso, brushing her fingers across his nipples before gently pressing against the sensitive and swollen, flushed skin near his slit. Lotor bucks into her touch, gasping, and jerks away at the spark of overstimulating sensation, before nodding. 

"You have to use your words, pet, or I won't know what you want," she says in a calm voice. Lotor squeezes his eyes shut, trying to ground himself, to think of anything aside from the pinch and stretch of the plug and the growing pressure of a full orgasm. 

"Please, your Highness, please remove the plug so I can come," he says, his voice shaky. Allura smirks at him, waiting, and he continues; "Please use me as your personal toy, let me - " he stops talking with a gasp, and a moan that sounds more like a sob, as she activates the vibrating plug again. 

"Allura, I can't.... i need to come," he blurts out, breaking character, the pressure in his abdomen becoming almost painful. She looks at him again, taking in how completely undignified and wrecked he looks; his face flushed and sweating, mouth hanging open and whimpering uncontrollably, tears in the corners of his eyes. There is a small bulge becoming visible in his lower belly, where his eggs are building up. 

Allura reaches behind him and deactivates his restraints, then pushes him to his back and works out the plug, bending down to lick over him as his ovipositor can finally slip out, and she sucks on it for a moment before straddling him, grinding against it until he regains the wherewithal to push it into her. 

She moans as he writhes inside of her, and he moans with her at the relief and the feeling of her hotly clenching around him. He loops one hand around her neck to pull her into a sloppy kiss, and moves his other hand to hold her body tight against him, grinding them together slowly. 

Lotor moans and shuffles higher on the bed to have a more secure seat, pushing up into Allura as his knot forms, locking them together, followed promptly by gushes of hot slick before he begins slowly filling her with a clutch of eggs. 

Allura moans into Lotor's mouth, clenching in pleasure as his knot grinds against her g spot, shifting inside her as each egg pushes slowly through him and is nestled deep inside her. By the time all the eggs are in, both of their thighs are soaked with slick leaking from where they are joined, and they are both panting in sated exhaustion. 

Allura sits upright, carefully twisting on Lotor's knot until she faces away from him, and they lie down again, Lotor curled around her back, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the junction of her shoulder and neck.

Allura smiles, she knows his Galra genes always give him the most odd yet endearing urges after sex, to nibble her neck and kiss her and to hold her close.

He brings one hand over her waist, cupping her breast and holding it for a moment before sliding his hand down, pressing it against her stomach. She places her hand over his, and he moves his hand so she can feel for herself the place where she can feel the eggs inside her as they slowly drift to sleep. 


End file.
